


It’s Unbelievable How I Used to Say I’d Fall Never

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: When We're Together [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tasted soft, sweet, and forbidden…she had since their very first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Unbelievable How I Used to Say I’d Fall Never

**Author's Note:**

> 12/24/2010 For [](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/)**kosmickway** on her bad day. The title comes from the Brian McKnight song _Back at One_ , which is definitely a favorite of this couple.

Erin curled on the edge of the couch, wrapped around a huge pillow. She was comfortably full and felt quite a nice buzz. Tonight she and Dave had a dinner date at 8:30. She came home at seven to get ready and was quite surprised to find Dave was already there. He was cooking dinner in her kitchen…everything smelled amazing.

“What are you doing here?” she slipped out of her black blazer.

“We have an 8:30 dinner date.” Dave replied grinning. “I'm making dinner.”

“I thought we were going to a restaurant.”

“Actually, I want you all to myself, Agent Strauss. Plus I love cooking. It’s like…foreplay.”

“Seriously?” Erin took off her shoes, bending to pick them up.

“When you're good at it, it’s out of this world. Sometimes you don’t even want to eat when it’s done. You just want to savor the activity itself.”

“That sounds really sexy. I don’t think cooking is supposed to be so sexy.”

“That’s where you're wrong.” Dave sipped his glass of wine. “Its one of the most sensual activities you can engage in. Haven’t you ever seen _Like Water for Chocolate_?”

“No.” she shook her head.

“We’ll watch it together someday. But you just came in; you need to take a load off. Do everything you'd do if I was taking you some place fancy tonight. I'm sure you'll be beautiful.”

Erin smiled, turning to walk back to the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She was back in a few minutes.

“David?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you get into my house?” Erin asked.

“Mmm, I find a little mystery to be very good for a relationship.”

He put down his utensils and came to put his arms around her. He made sure not to touch her with his hands; they were covered with food. Erin kissed him passionately before slipping out of his arms and the room.

***

“I want you to close your eyes.” Dave said.

“That won't be hard, I assure you. That meal was amazing, David.”

“I have one more surprise.” He said from the kitchen. “Close your eyes.”

“Alright.” Erin sat up straighter on the couch and closed her eyes. She felt Dave come into the room, she smelled him, and then he was sitting beside her on the couch. When his lips moved over hers, Erin smiled but didn’t open her eyes. His tongue coaxed her mouth open and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

“Open your eyes.” Dave whispered, still very close.

She did what he asked, following his eyes to the coffee table beside her.

“Oh my God, that’s the biggest cupcake I've ever seen.”

“Well you know I'm nothing if not a show off.” he smiled. “I know red velvet is your favorite.”

It was, and ever since she and Dave reunited Erin had no problem indulging in things she’d spent a long time depriving herself of. Tonight he made lobster and shrimp manicotti with three different cheeses. Dave made the Alfredo from scratch and added just a little spicy marinara for zest. They split a bottle of Riesling and now Erin was full and a little tipsy. It was a very nice feeling. She wasn’t sure she even had room for dessert; she told Dave so.

“Let’s just have a little bite. It'll be the perfect end to the evening.” He said.

Erin could think of some better ways to end the evening. She was going to do something to burn off the calories from that massive dinner.

“OK, I can do that.” Erin replied, smiling.

“First a toast.” Dave picked up the two glasses of wine, handing her one.

“Another toast? We had a lovely one at dinner. What is going on with you? I know you're a romantic, and I find that adorable, but…”

“Do you know what today is?” Dave asked.

“Thursday.”

“Yes,” he laughed and kissed her nose. “You are correct.”

“But that’s the wrong answer, isn’t it?” Erin asked.

“One year ago I accepted your invitation to that dinner party. I also accepted your nightcap offer.”

“And I haven’t been able to get rid of you since.” Erin replied.

Despite her words she was grinning from ear to ear. Dave couldn’t help but kiss her smile. He loved kissing her; loved making her smile.

“Some might say I'm a keeper.”

“I might have to agree. I'm sorry that I didn’t remember that.”

“Well, we've been doing our best not to make too much out of all of this. I know why you felt that way and I completely respect it, Erin. Still, it’s a milestone and I want to celebrate.”

“Lets skip the toast.” She put down the glass and picked up the plate. “And get straight to confection.”

With separate forks, Erin and Dave cut into opposite sides of the cupcake. It was certainly delicious and she found herself going for much more than a little bite. When she was satisfied, Dave ate the rest.

“This was very sweet of you.” she said. “I'm nearly speechless.”

“I'm glad it’s just nearly. C'mere baby.”

Dave pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She tasted sweet, like red velvet cake, cream cheese icing, and wine. She tasted soft, sweet, and forbidden…she had since their very first kiss. Who would’ve ever thought that Erin Strauss would once again ensorcell him? Who would’ve thought she had so many sides, shades, and dimensions?

One year in and Dave knew there was still so much to discover. He looked forward to it like an adventure junkie. Even when they had their moments, and every couple did, Erin was still something very special. And that blew his mind.

He moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. Shifting his weight on the couch, Dave pulled her onto his lap. He liked it when she straddled him. It was something most people thought she would probably never do. Erin was a personal woman…it wasn’t everyone’s business what she was like at home. Dave wouldn’t believe half of it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Still, he wished he could show everyone who thought they had her down to a science.

“What are you thinking?” she whispered, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Mmm,” Dave gripped her hips before his hands slipped down to caress her ass. “Its south of the belt buckle.”

“I'm not finding that at all surprising.”

“I want you, Erin.” He nipped at her throat, relishing the smell of Pleasures wafting off her skin.

“Right here on the couch?”

“Don’t act as if we haven’t done it here before. On our first date alone…”

“I remember.” She kissed his nose. “I had no intention of getting naked with you, David Rossi. I blinked and my clothes were off.”

“Mmm hmm. You kissed me first, woman.”

“You looked so handsome that night; just like you look tonight. You were so…you were different but the same. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.” Dave nodded. “So many things make sense now that might not have before.”

“I love you.”

Dave came up to caress her face. He never expected to hear it but didn’t let that show on his face. She said it so effortlessly; it came just like a breath or a sigh.

“I love you too. I love you madly, you make me crazy.”

Smiling, Erin kissed him. Then she climbed off him and leaned back on the couch. Dave knew what she wanted, knew how to give it to her. She was such a sexy woman and when she wanted him, when it was written all over her face, she was the most beautiful of them all.

He moved over her, sliding her blue linen pants down her legs. He kissed her thighs, tasted the skin. Erin moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. She lifted her hips so the panties could come off as well. Dave kissed her wet skin, stroked it, and tasted it.

“Mmm, ohhh David.”

“I get so turned on when you call me David.” He whispered before kissing her.

“What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be down there making me scream.”

Erin reached down to undo his slacks, quickly freeing him from the bondage. He was hard and eager to please her.

“Should we…?”

“Not tonight.” She replied, shaking her head.

“Seriously?” Dave was surprised. Condoms had been Erin’s idea and he wasn’t opposed to it. He could do with or without, trusted her, but always respected her decision.

“We’re only with each other, right?”

“Absolutely.” He kissed her again.

“Then make love to me.”

The couch didn’t have a lot of room. In his fantasies, and Dave had his fair share about fucking Erin on her couch, it was always bigger than this. But she wrapped her legs around him, high up on his waist, and it didn’t take much time to find the right rhythm. He held her arms over her head, more so for space than it heightening his sexual experience, but that made Erin open her eyes.

“Are you alright, baby?”

“Oh yeah,” she grinned. “Oh yeah, don’t stop.”

“You feel so good. How come you always feel so good?”

She loved the way the expensive Italian silk of his slacks moved against her skin. Erin was on fire and she was afraid of combustion if she didn’t let go soon. Not having the use of her hands and arms only made it hotter…she had to bend to his will. The tingling started in the tips of her toes, quickly moving up and spreading through her whole body until it was an inferno.

Dave’s free hand moved between them to play with her clit. The man was an expert with his hands. He knew what to do to every part of her body, and when, to create maximum effect for the both of them. Where had he been all her life?

“Come for me, baby.” He whispered, breath hot in her ear. “You are so damn sexy when you come.”

Dave knew that would seal the deal. He wasn’t saying it just for the desired effect, which was hot, but because it was true. He loved the way she dug her nails into his back, cried out, and let go with the most amazing abandon he’d ever felt. He had no choice but to fly with her. The way he groaned and quivered only helped stoke Erin’s fire even more. When it was over, he brought her to another breathless climax with his hand while still inside of her.

“Fuck…oh fuck.” Erin gasped.

“I love you.” Dave said it again, placing gentle kisses all over her face.

It took a little maneuvering and some laughter but they managed to get comfortable on the couch. Dave rested with his back against the back of the couch, holding Erin in his arms. She had one leg over him and they just held on. She didn’t even give a damn that she was naked from the waist down; exposed for the whole world to see. But the whole world wasn’t there. It was just her and David…that was what Erin wanted. That was what she got.

“It’s really been a year?” she asked.

Her voice was soft and got right into Dave’s soul. He kissed her temple.

“It’s been one year exactly. I bought you a gift and everything.”

“You have this sweet, sentimental side that…”

“Shh, I don’t want anyone to know but you. Your gift is in my pocket.”

“Don’t you move, David Rossi. All good things will come in time.”

“I think its time to go upstairs.” He said. “I need a little more room for the second act.”

“I need a cigarette.”

“OK,” Dave sat up some. “You go upstairs, have a little smoke, get naked, and slip under the covers. I’ll follow.”

Erin liked the sound of that. She kissed him once more before sitting up on the couch. When she bent to collect her clothes, Dave stopped her.

“Wanton people live here, woman. Leave the clothes right there.”

“Are you serious?”

“Well you don’t have to worry about your parents coming home to find them.” Dave said.

“Don’t make me wait too long.” Erin replied, laughing. She rustled his hair.

“Absolutely not.”

She got up and started walking to the living room and the stairs. It was hard for Erin to believe she was just walking around half-naked but something about it felt amazing too. She told him that she loved him; he said he loved her too. Before the fear and worry started to creep in and make her doubt it, Erin started singing Carly Simon. It couldn’t have her tonight…she belonged to David.

***

  



End file.
